Sailor Nataku
by Lady Bakura and Teena M
Summary: Joint fic by Lady Baku-chan (me, the one who's uploading this thing) and Teena M. Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover. One day after school, Meiran just happens to come across a certain chibi Duo who will change her life forever.


**Title::** Sailor Nataku

**Subtitle::** Chapter One - A Dragon Star Is Born

**Series:** Gundam Wing

**Authors::** Lady Bakura and Teena M

**Genre::** humour

**Timeline::** Alternate Universe

**Warnings::** 5+Meiran, 1+2, 3+4, 13+5, 11+13, R+D, C+9, A+M, 6+1, crossdressing, zaniness

**Plot::** One day after school, Meiran just happens to come across a certain chibi Duo who will change her life forever.

**Who's Who::**

_Usagi/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/NeoQueen Serenity_ = Meiran/Sailor Nataku/Princess Nataku/NeoQueen Nataku

_Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask/White Knight_ = Wufei/Tuxedo Shenlong/White Dragon

_Ami/Sailor Mercury_ = Heero/Sailor Wing

_Rei/Sailor Mars _= Sally/Sailor Fire

_Makoto/Sailor Jupiter_ = Trowa/Sailor Heavyarms

_Minako/Sailor Venus _= Quatre/Sailor Sandrock

_Setsuna/Sailor Pluto/Luna P_ = Duo/Sailor Deathscythe/Shinigami P

_Chibi Usagi/Chibi Moon/Wicked Lady_ = Mariemaia/Chibi Nataku

_Luna _= G.R. (Grim Reaper)

_Artemis _= A.B. (Angel Boy)

_Queen Beryl/Prisma_= Relena

_Jadeite _= Alex

_Nephlite _= Muller

_Zoicite/Catsy _= Catherine

_Kunzite/Avery _= Noin

_Prince Diamond _= Treize (instead of going after Sailor Nataku he goes after Tuxedo Shenlong *maniacle grin*)

_Sapphire/Greg _= Zechs

_Emerald/Ms. Haruna _= Lady Une

_Rubeus _= Dorothy

_Birdy/Chad _= Hilde

_Wise Man_= Dr. G

_Haruka/Sailor Uranus _= Carmel/Sailor Deathguise

_Michiru/Sailor Neptune _= Teena/Sailor Wingblade

_Hotaru/Sailor Saturn/Mistress 9_ = Rainstorm/Sailor Leviathan

_Dr. Tomo _= Dr. J

**Disclaimer:** Do we look like we own Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon to you? Nope, we're just poverty stricken fanfiction writers like the rest o' ya. Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators, we only own our characters (Carmel, Teena and Rainstorm), our fragile little minds and I myself (Baku-chan) own Wufei's pants *grinz*. **Teena:** I own Heero's antidepressants. He's not allowed to have them because he gets scarily cheerful and starts drooling over Sephiroth.   
  


**Authoresses Rants -**

**Baku-chan:** I needed someone to help me with the humour part of this fanfic, so I asked Teena-chan. And it was kinda hard for me to get away from my YuGiOu hype for a while *grinz proudly and lifts her jumper to reveal a Bakura shirt she made herself* Oh, I am so happy! They're showing the uncut version of Gundam Wing on Cartoon Network down here in Tasmania and my friend Drew said that Heero actually says "I will kill you" instead of "I will destroy you"! She's re-taping it! So hopefully I will get to see "Grief-Stricken Quatre" which I didn't get to see the first time around! ^_^ *notices Teena's look* Eh, what? I LIKE Zero System Quatre. I LIKE nearly all bad guys *counts off her fingers* Malik, Ishtar (Malik's yami), Bakura (yami), Seto, Otogi, Ken (as the Digimon Emperor no less), Kaiser Dai, Treize, Sapphire...... *trails off*   
  
**Teena: **Well, yeah, so do I. I mean, Seto's got that whole 'silent and determined' air, and of course, the trenchcoat. The Kaizer is just THE sexiest thing ever to grace the Digiworld, closely followed by Kaizer Dai and Yamato during his Cherrymon induced 'Kill the other Digidestined' kick. Sapphire and Diamond are just TOO hot for words, and Yami, while not being your conventional 'bad guy', still has his cold, ruthless streak and is utterly swoon-worthy **(Baku-chan: I HATE THAT PHARAOH NO BAKAAAAAA!!! *grabs a Pharaoh no Baka plushie and stabs it with a pin in the privates* Teena: Oi! *grabs the pin, then the plushie, hugs the plushie* I like Yami! I may like Ryou better, and my yami may like Bakura better, but I still like Yami!)**.ZS Quatre is just kinda creepy, though. And that laugh he does when Mr. Winner and Iria die is just scary as all hell. *smiles winningly at the readers* Sorry, we tend to get a little off-topic. Anyhow, when Baku-chan sent through the story idea and asked for my help, I was happy to. G-boys in short skirts? I'm there! And humor is my forte. Besides, with Sailor Moon, you get truckloads of panty shots. ^_^v  
  


********************   
  


BEEP BEEP!

A hand lifted up from under the dragon-imprinted covers and tries to make for the digital alarm clock. It misses.

BEEP BEEP!

The hand makes a move from the side of the dressing table again. Once again it misses.

BEEP BEEP!

"DAMNIT!" As a last resort, Chang Meiran grabbed her pillow and flung it at the dragon clock, smashing it against the wall before collapsing back on the bed and burying her face in the bed. _'I really don't wanna get up today. The first day back at school always sucks majorly.........'_

"MEIRAN! Get your ass out of bed or we're gonna be LATE!!" the now-familiar voice bellowed from downstairs. She just groaned and pulled her extra pillow over her head. Damn her husband.........

"Why did I have to marry that damn scholar?" the Chinese girl grumbled, running a hand through her hair, thoroughly annoyed as she got up and sat on her knees, looking at the school fuku put out last night. "Damn those arranged marriages!" She threw the other pillow at her pile of dragon plushies before realizing she'd thrown it. "Damnit."

"MEIRAN!!"

"I'M UP ALREADY, GODDAMNIT!"

"GOOD! WE LEAVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! HURRY UP!" Wufei shouted from downstairs. Meiran clenched her fist angrily before sighing and getting off her bed.

When she arrived downstairs, fully dressed in the school's sailor fuku they distributed to the girls, she found her unwanted husband having his usual morning tea, nose in a book. Wufei gave her a glance before going back to it. "What took you so long? You sounded like you were having the usual argument with the alarm clock. I bet that's another one that's gone to Hell, courtesy of the dragon herself."

Meiran just slammed her school bag down on the table and went to the fridge while Wufei smirked behind his teacup, watching her. He knew she was fuming inside. He hadn't asked for this damn marriage either and yet she took it out on him!

By the time Meiran had eaten and finished getting ready to go, twenty minutes had passed and Wufei, always short on patience, had already gone. Meiran was just as happy they went to different schools. She didn't need to leave when the damn scholar did anyway, her school was closer! Then she happened to glance at the clock as she picked up her school bag.

"My school's not THAT much closer! I'm going to be late!"

Five seconds later, the door opened and slammed shut as a whirl of black ponytails and blue skirts flew out onto the sidewalk.

Meiran was halfway to school when she tripped over a small black bundle that tumbled onto the sidewalk in front of her. "Iyaaaaaaa! What was that?!"

Then she noticed the little bundle was moving. Getting all her limbs back where they belonged, Meiran started plucking at the fabric the whatever-it-was seemed to be wrapped in. She wasn't afraid of whatever was inside, after all, she was a warrior, she was Nataku, and she had no reason to fear any creature, especially not one that was less than a quarter her size. When she had most of the fabric untangled, she blinked.

"What is this, one of those hooded robes?" Meiran mused aloud as she pulled the last of it away. There, blinking in the sunlight, was a braided, bat-winged chibi holding a scythe. "Oh, it's just a chibi. Are you okay? How did you get wrapped up in this robe, were some kids picking on you or something?"

The chibi turned huge violet eyes on her, then his jaw dropped and he stared intently at her. 

Meiran blinked at the sudden examination, then gasped as she noticed what looked like a coiled dragon on the chibi's forehead. 

"What is that, a tattoo or something?" Meiran asked, one finger reaching out to touch...

Then the chibi bounced up, used her head as a springboard, and took off into the sky, fluttering his little bat wings madly. Meiran pried herself off the pavement, rubbing her head. She was about to try and figure out where he went, when the large clock tower of her school started to bong.

"Oh, Kami-sama, I'M LATE!!!"   
  
  


Meiran slid down into her seat beside her best friend and gave a small sigh of relief, running a hand through her bangs. So far, Bun Lady (the teacher's name was actually Ms. Une, but ALL the students called her that) hadn't noticed she'd just got there and was busy writing things down on the board. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, determined to get some snooze before class was over.

"Detention, Ms. Chang."

Meiran face-faulted. Bun Lady couldn't have THAT much accurate hearing, could she?!   
  


********************   
  


The Chinese girl stretched her arms over her head later that day when school had finally let out for her. The smile on her face disappeared as she grabbed the test page out of her pocket and sweat-dropped. 

_'23%. Wufei's gonna be on my ass for the rest of the week. No, the rest of the month. Just because he gets straight A's doesn't mean I have to. Egghead.'_ Meiran sighed before crumpling the paper into a little ball and tossing it over her shoulder. She heard a vastly familiar "ow" and looked over her shoulder, watching Wufei rub the spot on his head where the test paper ball had hit him. Before she could beat him to it, her husband picked it up and straightened it out before he laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell me that's not possible. Onna, you have GOT to have the lowest grades in this entire town." He handed it back to her and she snatched the paper away, glaring. "I mean, not even anyone in my school gets grades that low." Wufei went to a private boys only school while Meiran went to a public school.

Before she could control her anger, Meiran felt her hand connect to his cheek hard. "OIISHIRI!" 

Wufei watched his wife run off and rubbed his cheek gently, stunned.   
  


********************   
  


Dinner was eaten in silence that night before Meiran announced she was retiring to her room for the night. Just because they were married didn't mean they had to sleep in the same bed! Wufei watched her go up the stairs before a strange drowsiness came over him and he collapsed into his chair.   
  


Meiran picked up a dragon plushie from the pile that had been broken this morning by her pillow and climbed onto her bed, playing with it slightly for a bit before looking out the window. 

As if her body had a mind of its own, she got up and threw open the windows, eyes wandering across the highlighted city before coming to a stop on the crescent moon above. She closed her eyes before a flapping sound reached her ears. She opened them in time to see the chibi from this morning flying at her. Meiran gave a squeal of surprise and ducked, the chibi avoiding her but not before slamming into her wardrobe. She blinked and stood, closing the window and hopping over her bed. Meiran knelt down before grabbing a pencil from her desk and poking the chibi in the stomach.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The chibi blinked those huge violet eyes before sitting up and shaking his head. He gave a grin.

"Alright! I found you again!" He used his scythe to help himself stand and craned his neck upward at the staring Chinese girl. "Man, I have been looking aaaaaalllllll over for you! And it's about bloody-well time I ran into you again!"

Meiran sank down onto her bed before she began to speak again. "You can talk?"

"Whaddaya expect? I'm a chibi for cryin' out loud! The name's Grim Reaper, or just G.R. for short. I've been lookin' for ya for a **very** long time!" G.R. fluttered over to the bedside table and sat down, scythe beside him.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me?"

"C'mon, don't you understand plain American?"

"Uh, you're speaking Japanese. So am I. We're in TOKYO."

"...Oh. I forgot. Well, don't you understand plain Japanese, then? When I say I've been lookin'

for you, that's exactly what I mean! And we don't have a whole lotta time for explanations. I've

spent most of the evenin' tryin' ta find ya, and now things have hit the crisis stage!"

"What things? What do you mean 'crisis stage'?"

"Means somebody's in trouble and you gotta help 'em. Take this," G.R. told her, taking off and

doing a quick flip over the bed, dropping something onto it. Meiran blinked and picked it up. It

was a brooch with a coiled dragon on the center.

"Cool. Hey, where'd you hide this? It's almost half as big as you are."

"Chibispace, duh. Hold it up and shout 'Nataku Power Make-Up'!"

"I don't wear makeup," Meiran protested. G.R. sweatdropped.

"Just do it, okay? I'd hate to have to scythe you so soon after meeting you."

"Geez... Okay, okay... NATAKU POWER MAKE-UP!"

 After a fairly typical magical girl transformation scene, Meiran stared into the mirror with shock.

She was wearing a sailor fuku much shorter than her school one. The brooch was now in the

center of a large bow on her chest. She had red knee boots and a choker on, and both boots and the choker had a tiny coiled dragon on them. The worst of it all, though, was her hair. Not

only had her ponytails gotten longer, but they were on top of her head, and they had what she

could only describe as MEATBALLS at the top, with red discs attached to the fronts. Meiran

took this with her usual calm, forthright assurance.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!!"

"Sorry. Unavoidable side effect. C'mon, let's get going, somebody needs help!" G.R. jumped

out the window and took off into the night, fluttering madly. Meiran groaned and leaped out,

landing easily on the ground outside, despite the heels on her boots, and raced after him.

"Hey, who needs help? And where?"

"No 'Why me?'? I'm impressed."

"I KNOW why me. I am a warrior, it is my duty to help any in need. Now answer the damn

questions!"

"I dunno who OR where. I just know somebody's in trouble. Concentrate for a minute, like 

you're listenin' to the whole city," G.R. instructed, flinging his little arms wide to indicate the

entire city, then flapping wildly to get his balance back. Meiran sighed and tried it, then let out

a yelp.

"It works! It's Heero, he's fighting a whole bunch of people, and something that's NOT really a

person. ...I can't believe he's STILL at that stupid computer course this late."

"Comment later, save Heero now," G.R. said.

********************

Meiran peeked around the corner of the door, watching everything. It had all been going fine until the monster guy gripped Heero's head and forced him to look at the computer screen. According to G.R., a virus was installed on the disks given to the students that put them under the spell of their enemy. Heero was resisting, but he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Even if he **was** a little bit of a computer nerd, Meiran knew he was one of the strongest guys in her school.

"You have to help him quickly."

"I know, I know!" She resisted the urge to kick the annoying little chibi. G.R. flew up to look at her without having to crane his neck to do so.

"If anything goes bad, take off your tiara and say "Nataku Tiara Magic". It'll turn into a frisbee-like weapon and can cause major damage to the enemy."

"Alright. Time to get in on the action!" She kicked the door down, stepping into the classroom of zombie-like students and one very ugly creature. "Cut that out right now!"

"And just who might you be?" The creature turned its golden eyes towards her, a forked tongue slithering out of its mouth like a snake.

"Me? Errr... Geez... I'm," Meiran stammered, unsure, then her voice firmed. "I am the dragon 

that destroys all evil! I am the moonlit defender of the innocent! I am the Champion of Justice,

Sailor Nataku!"

"Yeah? Well, I am not impressed. Take this!" The creature yelled, throwing razor sharp test papers at her. Meiran yelped and started dodging. Heero used the distraction to elbow the creature and twist out of its grip, the image of small angel wings shining on his forehead. G.R. gasped, then sprang into action. A quick flip, and a blue pen skittered across the floor.

"Heero! Grab that and shout 'Wing Power Make-Up'! Hurry!"

 Heero frowned, but picked up the pen. He looked it over quickly, looked at Meiran, looked at the creature, and reached his decision.

"Wing Power Make-Up!"

 Meiran, meanwhile, was kept very busy dodging test papers. "Will you stop throwing these things at me so I can kick your sorry ass?!"

"Hmmm, let me think, NO!" the creature replied sarcastically, throwing more papers. Meiran ducked and dodged, then tripped, one of the papers heading straight for her. Suddenly, a red rose came out of nowhere, piercing the test paper and pinning it to the floor. Meiran and the creature both followed the path of the rose to a window, where a boy in a tuxedo, top hat, mask, and cape stood proudly.

"Sailor Nataku! This pathetic creature cannot defeat you! Have no fear! Justice is on your side, and you are not alone!"

"Wing Buster Blast!"

 Heero's attack slammed into the creature, knocking it across the room and dazing it.

"Now, Sailor Nataku!"

"Nataku Tiara Magic!" Meiran shouted as she unleashed her main weapon, throwing it at the monster. It gave a loud groan and vanished, shattering into a silver dust that disappeared soon after. The delirious students that had been under its control slumped to the ground. Heero walked over to the other two, still a little miffed about being dressed in a skirt **(Baku-chan: Oh, c'mon, Hee-kun, we all know ya love posing for Duo-kun XD)**.

"What'll happen to them?" the normally emotionless boy asked, gesturing to the students. G.R. only grinned and landed on Meiran's head, feeling a little tired from having to flap around all the time.

"They'll be fine. Once the spell wears off, they won't remember a thing about what has happened." The chibi turned his head upward and the two scouts followed his gaze. Meiran felt a strange tingle go through her body -- it was like she knew the guy.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" she asked, flipping a pigtail over her shoulder. "And who's side are you on?" The boy only gave a small smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You needn't worry, Sailor Nataku, for I am Tuxedo Shenlong and I am always by your side." With that, he disappeared into the night. Meiran shrugged and turned back to Heero.

"So, Heero, I guess you're Sailor Wing, ne?"

Heero's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes calmly. "I suppose I have no choice, but I have one complaint."

G.R grinned from Meiran's head as the two transformed back to normal. "It's the skirt, isn't it?" Heero nodded and the chibi gave a lecherous grin. "Ah, you'll get used to it."

G.R. nursed six bruises that night.

********************

Meiran yawned in class the next day. The bell hadn't rung yet but Heero managed to drag her to class early as he'd promised Wufei to help her in her studies last night when the Japanese boy took her home after their battle. Her best friend sat down beside her, blinking before smiling. "Hey, Meiran, you hear the news?"

She yawned again. "What news?"

"Apparently the students in Heero-sempai's computer class were attacked by some creature. One of them told me his memory was fuzzy but the creature was defeated by two teenagers in colourful sailor fukus, calling themselves Sailor Nataku and Sailor Wing."

Meiran only hid her grin. "Whatever ya wanna believe."

End of chapter one.

_Necessary trasnlations:_

Oiishiri -- asshole (see Baku-chan in the background chanting "I can swear in Japanese, I can swear in Japanese!") (see Teena sweatdropping "Who can't? Baku-chan no baka...)

**Baku-chan's EndNotes:** Gee, that wasn't hard. Only took us......*thinks* hmm, about a year and a half or so. *rolls her eyes* Hope you guys liked. Ja'ne till next time, minna-san! *jumps around glomping a chibi Celtic Guardian plushie*

Teena's EndNotes: We get excuse points because my computer broke. If it hadn't, this would NOT have taken so long. *pouts* We didn't get any panty shots... Damn, maybe next chapter. *glomps a Dark Magician plushie* Ja ne, minna! Oi, Baku-chan, chotto matte!


End file.
